Deja vu
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Post Mystery Spot. Dean woke up on the cold floor and called out for his brother when he realized that he was alone. His only answer was Sam's tortured scream... Hurt!Sam, Minor Hurt!Dean, Angst!Both


**Note:**References to Mystery Spot, no major spoilers though. This was written for a competiton at sn(tv), it had to be less than ten pages and kept under PG-13, so there will be minimal swearing and gore in this one! Enjoy!_  
_**Summary:** So, during Sam's time alone he took out a nest of vamps, and got shot at some point, right? Well, what if it happened in the current future, with Dean alive? This takes place two weeks after Mystery Spot...I apologize if there are any gaps and just plain confusing parts...I wrote this quickly and half dead (dying of the flu here!)

**Author:** Ashley

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

**Déjà vu **

Dean shuddered, shivering against the freezing cement floor. His eyes were closed, his arms splayed out in front of him as he rested on his side. A thin trial a blood slid down his damp brow, creating a small puddle near his head. He groaned, trying to force his eyes open and struggling to remember exactly what had happened.

Nausea swept through the Winchester as his eyes opened to mere slits, the ground tilting dangerously as he fought his way through the concussion. He had been investigating a pack of vampires, a dangerous group that were targeting innocent joggers in the small town of Ballantrae. He and Sam…they had planned to enter the vampire's liar mid afternoon and take them by surprise.

_Sam!_ Dean rolled into a sitting position, alarm taking hold. He ignored the urge to throw up and pass out, and his eyes swept across his surroundings. He was in a large cage in the corner of what looked to be a basement. His brother's jacket had been placed over him, and now lay in a heap on the ground. _Sam must've put it on me…_He began to sweat furiously, the heat in his cheeks rising with his panic when he saw that the other Winchester was no where in sight.

"Sammy!" Dean called out, his voice barely above a whisper. The only answer was the steady drip of a leaky pipe. Last he could remember his brother had been with him. They'd just finished scoping out the desolate house that the vamps had taken refugee in and had been walking back to the Impala when Sam had cried out…

Everything else was a big blank.

Struggling to stand, Dean lurched towards the cage door, cursing savagely when he realized that he would never be able to pick the heavy lock open. Patting down his pockets, he groaned with disappointment- the vampires had done a complete search. Not that the gun he had been carrying would do any good. _Screw it._ "SAM!" He yelled loudly, uncaring if anything nasty heard him…he needed to know if his brother was even alive.

The sound that answered in reply caused Dean's heart to drop several feet. A scream rang throughout the house, and Dean knew without a doubt that it belonged to his baby brother. "SONUVABITCH! SAAAMMM!" He roared, his eyes flashing dangerously in the musty darkness.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, YOU FILTHY BLOOD SUCKERS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. His head pounded more viciously at the loud sound of his own voice, and he fell to the ground, groaning through gritted teeth.

Another pained scream shattered through the house, sounding choked and strained._ Sam, oh god…Sammy!_ Dean felt a sense of helplessness envelop him, and he rubbed his temples frustratingly. His baby brother was being tortured…god only knew what was happening to him…and there nothing he could do about it. "Sam!" He called out again, unable to yell this time, his voice breaking.

There was a large thump from above, causing the dust to rain down from the floorboards. The next sound that reached Dean's ears was not the cry of his brother, but the inhumane shriek of what could only be a vampire. His eyes widening, he crawled closer to the bars and strained to hear everything that was going on upstairs.

There was another series of thumps and bangs, and Dean rattled the bars futility when he heard his brother cry out in pain. It was obvious that Sam was putting up a hell of a fight, and the older brother in Dean was furious that he couldn't help.

Two more dying vampire shrieks accompanied the first, and Dean knew that there were still two more of them left. _C'mon Sammy, you can do it…_he thought to himself, not able to even think about what would happen if Sam couldn't.

There was a roar, the sound of something smashing from above, and Dean swallowed nervously when he heard his brother shout something inaudible. Another shriek was heard, and the older brother didn't even want to dwell on how Sam had managed to dispatch of four vampires by himself.

A deadly roar reached Dean's ears, "YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!"

Something large smashed into the floorboards from above, and Dean could hear the scuffling as his brother fought for his life. A gunshot suddenly rang out, and Dean had to struggle to keep breathing. _Oh, no…nonononNO…Sam…_

The shot had come from a 9mm gun, a gun he would know anywhere…_his own_. Dean didn't call out for his brother, instead listening to what was happening upstairs and trying to ignore his own hammering heart. _Sam could've have shot at the vampire…to buy himself a few seconds_, he reasoned with himself.

A faint choking noise filled the air less than a minute later and Dean heard what could only be described as a persons dying breaths…before there was complete silence. "Sam?" He called out uncertainly, his voice borderline hysterical. _Please say something, let me know you're alive…c'mon Sammy…SAY SOMETHING._

The sound of the dripping water was his only reply.

Dean shook the bars; rattling the sturdy cage…the need to get to his brother dulled the aches and pains that shot through his battered boy. "SAM!" He yelled again, his green eyes bright with fear. He couldn't lose his brother again…not after all they had been through, not after everything they'd lost…

Heavy footsteps snapped Dean to attention, and he looked up the basement stairs, watching with mounting anxiety as the door opened and dim light flooded into the room. Blinking against the harsh light, he struggled to his feet, leaning against the thick bars for support. A hazy figure stumbled down the stairs, and Dean nearly cried with relief when he recognized the tall form.

Sam.

_Thank god._

"Dean," Sam's gruff voice penetrated the darkness, his battered face examining Dean intently, "You okay?"

Dean snorted and let out a small, forced laugh. "I'm fine; you're the one that just took out five vamps. Are you alright? Did they…" He asked, his voice fading with worry.

"They didn't bleed on me…don't worry, I'm alright." Sam answered as he pulled a small key out of his bloody jeans. His hand shook slightly as he put the key into the lock and turned it. He stumbled backwards, his glazed eyes watching as Dean lurched out of the cage, still holding onto the door for help.

Dean stepped shakily towards his brother and examined his face intently, wincing at the bloody gashes and the bruises that were already forming. "Man, Sammy…you scared the crap out of me…" He muttered as he continued his visual check.

"We should get out of here…" Sam mumbled quietly.

Nodding, Dean grabbed the banister tightly as he walked up the stairs. It was impossible to check all of Sam's injuries in the dark basement anyways. He stepped into the upstairs hallway, offering a hand to his equally struggling sibling, before taking a look at his surroundings.

It was a literal bloodbath. All of the vampires lay dead on the ground, Sam's bloody curved blade, the one their father had given him years ago, rested on the ground near one of the bodies. Dean spotted his gun not far away and he ambled over to pick them both up, groaning when a fresh wave of dizziness overtook him.

Sam leaned against a wall, breathing heavily as he waited for his brother to regain his balance. He took the offered blade that Dean handed him, and with trembling hands holstered it back into the leather holder attached to his belt.

"They left our weapons on the table, right in front of me." Sam rasped in response to Dean's questioning look.

"Let's go." Dean said with a short nod, he didn't want to linger near the bloody scene any longer than necessary…and he really needed to see how badly his brother was injured. The two stumbled past the debris of what had obviously been a violent fight, and burst into the early dawn.

Sam went down as soon as his feet touched the dewy grass. He groaned in pain, the adrenaline leaving his exhausted body as he collapsed onto his side.

"Sam!" Dean cried out, falling onto his knees beside his brother.

'''m alrigh'…help m'up…" Sam slurred.

"Bull." Dean hissed, his hands ghosting over his brothers prone frame. He carefully examined the younger mans face and neck, his eyes showing nothing but concern and sympathy when he noticed the teeth marks. He gently unbuttoned Sam's black flannel shirt, breathing sharply when he saw the bloodied white t-shirt underneath. "Damn it, Sam! Why didn't you tell me?" He asked furiously as he peeled the shirt upwards and inspected the small bullet hole.

Dean felt sick. His brother had been shot with _his_ gun.

"It's shallow…dun' worry…" Sam mumbled quietly.

Prodding the wound, Dean was relieved to see that Sam was right, but that didn't make him any less angry. "You're a freaking idiot Sammy, you should've told me right away. You could have gotten an infection; the bullet could have shifted when you were walking…" He rambled on furiously as he checked for any sign of broken ribs.

"Didn't…get a…infec'in las'…time." Sam countered, not really aware of what he had said.

Dean looked at his brother sharply. _What the heck does that mean?_ He pondered briefly before focusing once again on his brother. Sam didn't have any broken ribs, and most of his wounds seemed to be superficial. All in all, the kid had been extremely lucky. "Alright Sam, lets get you back to the motel and fixed up."

Sam smiled wanly, his brother's face sliding in and out of focus. The younger Winchester was barely aware of the struggle to get to the Impala, nor of the harrowing drive as Dean attempted to steer the car with his double vision…without driving right off of the road. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his motel bed, Dean hovering over him.

Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, Dean paid no mind to the blood that was caked on his face and grabbed the first aid kit. It disturbed him slightly when his brother didn't even react to his digging around in the gunshot wound for the bullet, especially considering that the painkillers he had given Sam weren't all that strong.

It took nearly an hour to patch up his brothers numerous wounds, and Dean sighed with relief when he was done. "All done Sammy, you can sleep for a little while now."

Sam blinked dazedly at him. "'m glad I…didn't have to…do it m'self this 'ime…" He slurred, a small smile on his face.

Dean frowned, "What are you talking about?" _Sorry kiddo, but if the only way to get you to talk is to take advantage of you when you're sick…well, I gotta do what I gotta do to help you._

Completely oblivious to what he was saying, Sam answered easily, "Las' time…I had to stitch m'self up…missed you…a lot m-man."

Paling, Dean pinched his nose as he tried to make sense of what his brother was saying. They had managed to escape the Trickster just over two weeks ago, and Sam had been extremely clingy since then. _There's something he hasn't told me. What really happened Sam? Why have you been acting so weird? Did that damn Trickster do something to you?_

Dean looked down at his brother, intent on asking all these questions and more, but sighed when he saw that Sam had fallen asleep. "Alright Sammy, you can sleep for now…you deserve the rest, but when you're feeling better we are going to have a long talk…and you're going to tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

Wandering into the bathroom, Dean butterfly bandaged the cut on his temple and washed his face, grimacing at his filthy clothes. Popping two extra strength Advil's into his mouth, he rummaged through his duffle and changed into a clean pair of sweats and t-shirt.

Dean dragged the desk chair to the side of Sam's bed and hunkered down in it. Both he and Sam had concussions, which meant zero sleep for him and only a little bit of rest for his drained brother.

Sighing, he watched his little brother sleep and tried to keep himself awake. It was going to be a long day, and Dean turned his thoughts on to what the night would bring…when Sam woke up.

_I'll make sure whatever happened to you doesn't happen again… I promise you that much Sammy. _

Unfortunately Dean didn't know that it was a promise he may not be able to keep.

In fact, it all depended on Sam.

**_Finis_**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it :)

xo

Ashley


End file.
